Hopeful Miracles
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: Takes place after the battle with MaloMyotismon also includes 25 year epilogue Female Davis and Tk pairing with implications at the start of TaixSora KenxYolei and IzzyxMimi Enjoy :)


I don't own digimon

Another Female Davis and Tk one shot. Im having trouble with a idea for my proper story of this couple if you have a possible idea for the plot (must be romance or adventure) or a suggestion for the name of the story please mention it by review. Enjoy :)

Takes place just after the final battle with MaloMyotismon and Oikawa sacrifices himself.

Hopeful Miracles

Everyone was staring at the sky as they just saw Imperialdramon blast MaloMyotismon into oblivion all the DigiDestined and their partners were celebrating.

"I can't believe Myotismon is finally gone!" Tai cheered as he hugged Sora who hugged him back while Ken and Yolei hugged each other as did Izzy and Mimi. Everyone else smiled at each other.

"Yeah finally the world is safe." Matt said as Daisuke walked away from the group followed by Veemon she then sat on a rock and looked into the sky to see butterflies made of light fly overhead. Oikawa had used the last of his energy to make his final wish come true he would protect the Digiworld from all the harm that would come to it. Daisuke was smiling sadly as she saw the last of the butterflies disappear from view Veemon grabbed her hand and smiled at her as Daisuke smiled back unknown to them somebody was walking up behind them Veemon saw who it was and left Daisuke to her thoughts.

"Looks like everything is going back to normal." She thought sadly as she heard someone sit beside her she looked over and saw none other Tk the child of hope looking up at the sky Daisuke looked away from Tk and followed his line of sight to see the sky turning back into reddish orange as the sun started to set.

"So Dai why ain't you celebrating with the others?" He asked her mentally smiling at Daisuke's face she hated being called Dai by him it annoyed her greatly.

"I don't know but shouldn't you be celebrating with Kari?" Daisuke snapped catching Tk off guard he wasn't expecting that from her he knew she didn't like the lets make Daisuke jealous game that he and Kari played all the time truth be told he was freakin sick of it. It hurt Tk to see the glint of hurt in her eyes every time they did it its like her heart was being broke piece by fragile piece. TK sighed as he looked sadly at Daisuke in silence.

"Look Daisuke me and Kari have nothing going on we are just really close friends nothing more nothing less." TK defended as Daisuked snorted and took a few steps away from him as silent tears started to fall.

"_I won't cry I won't cry not in front of blondie_." Daisuke thought as her tears now flowed like a waterfall her mahogany hair fell over her face obscuring her eyes from view but she still looked away as she felt someone hug her. She turned and saw none other then Tk hugging her she was shocked Tk never not once had showed that he cared for Daisuke more then a friend but this time Daisuke saw that in his eyes was a look of caring and love .Daisuke broke free of his grip and turned to face him her eyes still obscured by her hair until Tk decided to move her hair outta the way.

"You know Dai I never once told you how beautiful your hair was it is like the sunset." TK smiled at her as Daisuke blushed as red as a tomato. As she stopped crying and wiped the remaining tears away from her chocolate eyes. Daisuke smiled at Tk looking into his blue eyes.

"You think my hair is beautiful?" She asked him to which he nodded before he took her hand.

"Ever since I first saw you on the soccer pitch playing soccer I had never seen a girl like you before a beautiful girl who liked sports but was still kind and funny." TK said to her as Daisuke's face if it were possible went even redder at Tk who chuckled at her face as everyone else watched as what happened next shocked everyone Tk kissed Daisuke on the lips to which she gladly returned everyone smiled at this when they broke the kiss they smiled at each other.

"I love you Dai." TK said happily

"I love you to Tk." Daisuke said as they kissed again.

25 Years later

We rejoin Tk in his study as he was typing on his laptop (the one from the 02 epilogue) he was just finishing up his novel about their adventures in the digital world. Just as he finished the door opened as a young boy with a Tokomon and a slightly older girl with a Demi-Veemon walked through the door TK looked over at the two smiling at them the boy had blond spiky hair and chocolate eyes and tanned skin while the older girl had mahogany hair and blue eyes and cream coloured skin.

"Daddy come on Mum said that you two were going to show us your soccer and basketball skills." The boy said jumping up and down to which Tk chuckled.

"Hold on kids I just need to save this chapter." TK said when all of a sudden the screen turned black TK was in shock it took him a week to write that chapter but he calmed down when he heard a laugh from the door he turned to see Daisuke standing beside her children she had a slight but noticeable bump on her stomach.

"Dai it took me forever to write that chapter now it'll take even longer to rewrite it." TK pouted making Daisuke chuckle again as Tk looked at her Daisuke was wearing jean shorts black fingerless gloves and blue sneakers and a orange tank top and her hair was in two ponytails.

"Don't pout Tk you promised remember?" Daisuke looked at her husband smirking playfully as she held the cord as Tk sighed in defeat the last time Daisuke did this he wasn't able to use his computer for a week.

"Okay okay I'm sorry now lets go and I can show you kids why I always beat you mother at basketball." TK smiled as Daisuke glared playfully at him as they left the house while the digimon stayed home when they arrived at the park Tk took out a basketball from the car and headed over to the nearby court as Daisuke followed him their children stood beside the court watching with excitement as they started the match after thirty minutes the score was Daisuke 42 Tk 32 Tk and the kids were shocked at what just happened Daisuke just beat Tk by ten points she never done that before.

"What was that about you beating me?" Daisuke teased playfully as she walked up to Tk and kissed him on the cheek before heading back to the car followed by the two kids who were asking her how she beat daddy. TK smiled at this before he threw the ball one last time before he left the ball sailed into the hoop and went in Tk smiled as he picked up the ball before heading towards the car.

"_I still got it_." He thought as he got in the car and drove away.

The End

Read and Review


End file.
